The Essence of Fire
by TheNomzMonster1
Summary: But one day, the Phoenix will have her revenge. Legend has it she will be reborn into a baby girl. After her birth, there will be a period of ice before she consumes the planet in rage. WARNING/: Contains OC x Canon
1. Dawn of the Phoenix

**[A/N: Hey guys, Nomz here! So I decided to make a little DBZ OC story centered around my character, Ayries. There will be, of course, canon characters in the story, but that's not gonna be its main focus. So if this concept bothers you, then perhaps you should press the back-button.** **Or not, up to you. xD** **But either way, I hope you like it~]**

* * *

There's a legend that has been constantly told from generation to generation. The story of the origins of Zatharia and the great Phoenix that watched over the first inhabitants of the little planet.

Zatharia was believed to have started off as an ice planet located 7.2 billion kilometers from the sun, Arcanes. The inhabitants were pale white and mainly stayed in their little homes, the freezing winds too unbearable to even go out for a leisurely walk. They prayed and prayed with all their hearts that one day they would be able to feel the warmth of the sun and be able to go out to play in daylight.

Then one day, a great shining light appeared in the sky radiating warmth and bringing great sunshine to the little miserable planet. One by one, each person came out of their households. The snow and ice dried up, the winds were gone, and they could finally see beyond 5 feet of their surroundings. They all chatted excitedly, wondering if their wish really came true.

Then suddenly, the great shining light sprouted huge wings, wings like they've never seen before. It was golden and multi-colored. The way it flapped in the air was so majestic, the souls of the inhabitants could feel her energy rack their very souls.

"Who are you?" One brave soul asked.

"I am the Phoenix," the figure responded, her beautiful, booming voice echoing throughout the entire planet. "I have heard your cries, little ones. I have heard prayers of warmth and sunshine. Suffer no more, my children. I am here for you."

And with that, the Phoenix perched herself on the highest mountain of the planet to watch over its people.

For centuries she watched her children play. She watched their skins grow tan and their smiles grow bright.

She also watched them in the times of war.

She watched the war waged in between the men and the women- how much blood was shed in the almost never-ending war. She watched how they cursed her name, how this was going on and she was powerless to stop it. She watched as the very existence of men was almost exterminated, how much these women lusted and sinned for men to stay in their lives.

It made her weep.

Legend has it that there was 30 days of rain. No sunshine. No warmth. Some say that the Phoenix was weeping for their sins. Others thought that she had abandoned them.

They felt betrayed.

Wasn't she supposed to stay with them? Didn't she always say that she would be there for them?

This angered the people. A group of men and women banded together to Mount Casadium to check for her.

For 72 days and nights they traveled up the mountain to reach her. When they caught up to her, legend has it that they placed a bronze clamp around her neck and feet and chopped off her wings. They dragged her down the mountain and carried her through all of the villages in a ceremony named Dawn of the Phoenix.

To make sure that she never leaves, they threw her into a pit that took one into the core of the planet and trapped her there where she will stay burning at the core forever.

Today, planet Zatharia is one of the hottest planets to-date. The inhabitants have evolved to withstand the scorching temperatures, the women vastly outliving the men due to their ability to adapt faster.

But one day, the Phoenix will have her revenge. Legend has it that she will be reborn into a baby girl. After she's born, there's going to be a long period of Ice before she consumes the planet in rage.


	2. Goodbye Mama

**[A/N: Here's yet another short chapter, but I promise next one is gonna be much longer. Enjoy!]**

* * *

"Ayries! Time to get up!" The teenager heard her mother call out to her as she pulled the covers over her face.

"Ayries...," She heard her voice become softer as she came closer to her, her mother pulling the covers off with ease.

"I no wan' get up, mama," Ayries frowned. "I stay here."

Her mother sighed. She wanted her baby girl to have a normal life. However, due to the global cooling of the planet and this whole Phoenix business, she couldn't even take her little girl to school without being shunned.

When she first gave birth to her daughter, she didn't expect anything to go awry. She never believed in the early legends that the Zatharian folk would pass around. She was the type of woman that needed proof; how the hell could a huge giant bird become trapped inside of a planet?

However, about 2 weeks in, there was a slight cooling of the temperature. Those who once walked stark naked were forced sew light ponchos and shorts to protect themselves from the weather. It wasn't long before she received a visit from the Zatharian government.

She had to go into hiding. They wanted to kill her baby.

It was stressful- she worked on-the-book jobs just to support her and her daughter. Her social life was broken, only being referred to as the woman who gave birth to the girl that would destroy their world. Although she loved her with all of her heart, she wished that she would be gone. The girl had nothing but T.V to teach her the world and was very illiterate. She couldn't read, write, nor speak correctly.

Today, she decided enough was enough. She needed to live again, so she took her daughter and snook into the space shuttle. This was carefully planned for three years, taking into account the routine and who goes in and out.

"Mama? Where we going-?"

"Shh! Keep it down," her mother shushed her, pulling her into the room with the space pods.

She pushed some buttons to open up the black, egg-shaped pod, strapping her daughter inside.

"Wait, mama! I no wan' go!" She teared up, her lower lip trembling.

However, the woman had already buckled the last belt in, tucking a blanket in for her naked body along with a bag of fruit and bread. She gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead before abruptly shutting the pod and pressing the button to send her off into space.

Ayries could only look on as she saw her mother became tinier and tinier before she could no longer see her at all


	3. A New Home

The sound of an explosion pierced the ears of the many inhabitants of East City as a small, ebony-colored pod crashed into the city. Some began to scream, though it didn't stop majority of the population from crowding around the pod in curiosity. These types of things seemed to happen very often here, so this time wasn't very different. They can only hope that whatever is inside wouldn't be a threat to their planet.

Steam rose out of the odd object as the door slowly rose up to reveal a brown-skinned, red-headed female fast asleep. They tilted their head in curiosity. This was different- they were used to legions of armies storming out and extraterrestrial enemies rolling out with blasters.

"POLICE!" A slightly overweight officer called out, a group of policemen accompanied by members of the SWAT team rushing through the crowd.

The loud noise seemed to wake her up, her face twisting into a grimace before opening her eyes. She peered groggily through her deep blue jewels, her head slightly tilted to the side.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" The officer aimed the gun towards her, slightly shaking.

Without a sound, she slowly rose her hands, the blanket slipping off, revealing her breasts.

The crowd roared in shock and excitement upon her naked bosom along the officer who couldn't stop his nose from bleeding profusely.

"In other words, an unidentified object crashed into East City harboring what appears to be an adolescence and...Oh my..."

"NICE!" Master Roshi flashed a toothy smile upon the tit-flashing on T.V, earning an agitated groan from Bulma.

"She's an adolescence, have some tact," she nudged him.

"Wasn't proven, though!"

"Another capsule, huh?" Piccolo walked by, crossing his arms as he looked at the television.

"Yep! Apparently there's a girl inside of there-"

"With a huge rack!" Roshi interjected.

"WHO APPEARS to be an adolescent," Bulma shot him a joking glare.

"Ah, APPEARS to be-"

The blue-haired female slapped him almost comically, Master Roshi faceplanting the floor.

"We should go investigate before the authorities get their hands on her," Bulma pulled the keys to her capsule car out of her pocket, twirling it around her finger. "Are you coming with?"

"Why not?" Piccolo grumbled, pulling on his cape and turban.

"Alrighty then," Bulma went over to the coat rack to pull on her coat along with a navy blue cap. "Roshi, if Trunks or Vegeta comes by, tell them I'm at East City."

"Will do!" He flashed a thumbs-up.

"Awesome. See you later!" Bulma waved, dashing out the door with Piccolo trailing behind her.

* * *

 _-Couple of minutes later-_

Bulma and Piccolo finally reached the city. There was quite a stir among the people along with heavy traffic due to the excitement of the extraterrestrial girl.

"Geez, what does a girl have to do to get a parking space around here," Bulma grumbled, shutting the door.

Piccolo on the other hand, slowly scanned around the area before he had the pod in sight.

"Over there," said the Namekian, pointing over to the pod.

"Great, let's go!" She hopped on Piccolo's back before they took off on the direction of the girl.

They finally went over to the pod, landing right in front of the pod before turning around to face her.

"Awh, you're so cute!" Bulma cooed upon seeing the girl's flustered face.

"Ngh...where I am?" She frowned, pulling at the straps of her pod.

"Grrr," Piccolo grumbled averting his gaze. The fact that she was completely naked made him feel highly uncomfortable.

"Oh grow up, Piccolo!" Bulma chuckled, fumbling with the straps. "We'll get you out safe, okay?"

"HEY! That's government property!" An officer shouted out.

"Oh bite me!" Bulma retorted, finally freeing her from the straps and pulling her up to her feet.

"You okay, sweetheart?" She wrapped the blanket around her, gently.

"Mmm," she looked down, bashful.

"Alright Piccolo, we're done here." She smiled warmly at the girl before grabbing her so Piccolo can carry them both to the car.

* * *

 _-Bulma's House-_

"Thanks so much for the ride, Piccolo!" Bulma smiled, holding up the girl by the arm to make sure she doesn't stumble.

"It's cool," he stated, bluntly before looking up at the sky.

"Hmm...," the woman cocked her head to the side, finger on her chin. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he turned back to face her. "So what exactly do you plan on doing with her?"

"Well, I'm gonna find out where she came from and try to help her get back home!" She smiled brightly. "Or get her adjusted to society."

"Huh? Home?" Her eyes began to water, her lower lip trembling. "Mama! MAMA!" She began sobbing hysterically, throwing herself to the ground. It caught the other two totally caught off-guard.

"Oh no sweetheart, don't cry!" Bulma tried unsuccessfully to soothe her, though she just ended up being thrown off.

" **MAMA!** " She cried louder, her voice piercing the ears of everyone within a 5-mile radius.

"Grrr...SHUT UP ALREADY!" Piccolo scolded, the girl silencing herself abruptly.

There was a period of silence before her two boys, Vegeta and Trunks landed right before them.

"Jesus woman, what the hell was that awful noise!" Vegeta scowled.

"Sorry, honey. This girl just had a little panic attack, that's all," she pat the girl's head gently.

"Little would be an understatement," Piccolo grumbled.

"What!? Bulma, we're not letting in another brat. We already have one as it is," the price snorted, referring to Trunks.

"Dad, I'm not a brat," the older teen rolled his eyes before they landed on the foreign girl.

"Oh c'mon Vegeta, it's only temporary. Besides, let's not forget who else crashed to Earth and tried to take over our planet," she winked.

"...Fine. Just stay out of my way," he glared at the girl before walking inside, Trunks trailing behind him.

"Don't mind him, sweetie," she helped her up to her feet. "He's just a Poopyhead."

"Poo...pyhead?"

"Haha, yes!" She chuckled, wrapping the blanket tighter around her like a mother would.

"I'm off now. Be careful, Bulma," Piccolo frowned at their contact. "Not everything is what it appears to be."

"Oh definitely!" She smiled, walking her inside. "Goodbye now!"

"...Goodbye," he flew off silently.


End file.
